


You can do it

by LeaahMiam



Series: Hope Street [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: “You can do it,” Lincoln whispered as Skye took a deep breath and pushed the needle in his skin lightly.Hope Street Verse





	You can do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevebarnes (dystopiass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiass/gifts).



“You can do it,” Lincoln whispered as Skye took a deep breath and pushed the needle in his skin lightly. She winced afraid she might have pressed too hard. Of course, Lincoln saw it and smiled: “You’re not hurting me. Don’t worry.” She nodded and focused back on his arm.

This is not his first time getting a tattoo, but it was Skye’s first one solo. No more back up. Steve had gone out for a few hours and left her on her own in the shop. He was probably hanging out at the bakery across the street, but still. She was on her own tattooing for the first time.

It was not a complicated design, just a couple of letters spelling “DR” to celebrate a graduating physician. Steve had checked the design beforehand and made sure Skye was set before leaving. He trusted her with his shop; customers could trust her with a needle and ink.

She followed the mark left by the stencil slowly but surely, her hands strong and precise. Lincoln’s eyes never left hers. She could feel him staring but focused on her task, pushing aside the warmth she felt in her chest.

When she was done, she dared to look at him and their eyes met. He was smiling brightly at her. She smiled back half-proud of her work. “I hope it was okay and I didn’t mess it up.”

“It’s perfect.” Lincoln answered briefly looking at his arm before setting his eyes back on her. “You did great! I’m sure your boss won’t fire you.” This made Skye chuckle. Steve was the nicest boss he would only blame himself if she messed up a tattoo. “No, he’s cool like that! I could set this place on fire and he would not kick me out!” She said laughing quietly.

She cleaned his arm and protected the tattoo carefully, her fingers softly brushing Lincoln’s skin through her black latex gloves. He had been tattooed by rough hands that cared little for his skin, but Skye’s were delicate and caring.

She went to the cash register while Lincoln put his jacket back on. He payed for the tattoo but stayed in front of her for a second. He took a breath and flashed a nervous smile, biting his lip. “Would you… would you like to go out for coffee or something? Someday?” He asked, feeling like a teenager all over again.

Skye smiled, and her eyes twinkled. “Yeah, I’d love to.”


End file.
